November Rain
by Dragonofseeingwinds
Summary: What happens when a new martial artists literally falls into the lives of Ranma and Akane. How will his presence change the flow of everything in their life. Well it is done stat tuned for the sequal
1. Chapter 1

panda signs

'Italicize' thoughts

It has been a year since the wedding incident things have not changed between Ranma and all of his enemies and fiancés. One day Ranma was sitting in class zoning out as usual occasionally looking over at Akane working diligently as the teacher lectured the class. Ranma sighed as the class seemed to creep slower than usual.

The entire class turned to look outside as thunder clapped in the distance and ominous storm clouds began to head towards the school. The bell rang signifying the end of the school day and the class filed out with Akane and Ranma were the last to exit the school. Heading down their usual path back home Ranma decided to walk down next to Akane. She looked over at him a bit keeping her words to herself. She thought for a second '_I wonder why he is walking next to me?'_

Ranma looked at her and she looked away blushing and Ranma blushed a little too. Thunder echoed in the sky and rain started to pour turning Ranma into his red-headed girl form Ranko. The red-head yelled, "Aww damn it why did it have to rain?"

Akane laughed and started to run home soon followed by Ranma. When they reached home they walked in to see Genma in Panda form and Soun playing some Shoji. Nabiki was typing on her calculator and Kasumi was preparing dinner.

"Hey everyone!" Akane said cheerfully as she sat down at the table and began to watch some TV.

Ranma walked passed everyone and towards the bathroom to get a hot bath. Soun moved a piece saying, "Gotcha Saotome."

Genma lifted a sign saying Wait a second

Soun calmly said back, "Nope you lost now hand it over."

Genma turned the sign around Oh come on it's my candy

"You said winner gets the candy. Now hand it over!" Soun said getting clearly frustrated at the reluctant Panda.

Genma quickly popped the piece of candy into his mouth and held up a sign what candy are you talking about

Soun grumbled at his old friend as he watched him chew the candy. Soun swiftly said, "Now you owe me a piece of candy"

Ranma walked by the two arguing adults wiping the side of his head with a towel as he sat down next to Akane. She slowly said slightly surprised, "You know there was no forecast for rain at all this week"

"Really I guess those weather people aren't as reliable as they say." Ranma joked as he looked back outside at the down pouring rain.

Ranma swiftly stood up and looked around as if something spooked him. Akane looked up at him and asked, "What is it?"

Ranma looked around and said, "I sense something coming."

Suddenly a distant scream could be heard coming from the sky interrupted by every thunder clap. Ranma walked out on the porch and looked up to see someone falling from the sky. Everyone soon followed him as the person got closer. Ranma leaped into the rain ignoring him turning girl and jumped up to try and catch him. When he got high enough the man looked at Ranma and pushed him away and slamming several seconds later into the ground causing his figure to be clouded in a little smoke.

Ranma landed next to the crater and looked down as the falling man stood up brushing himself off. He began to complain as he did so, "You know I never asked for your help. I was perfectly capable of surviving that fall."

Ranma became annoyed with this remark and snapped back, "Well that's the thanks I get for tryin to save someone. Jease why do I even bother?" She turned to walk away and stopped and turned around asking, "Why in the hell would you be falling from the sky anyway!"

The smoke cleared away revealing that he stood slightly taller than Ranma. He wore a white cloak that was soaked and dirty from hitting the ground. His clothing was that of a ninja style and colored pure white. On his back was a long metal bo staff that glinted in the bright lightning. He looked at the red-head and said, "It was a part of my training."

Genma now out of panda form with an umbrella over his head butted in and said with a grin on his face, "Training huh? That's the kind of training my disrespectful son would benefit from."

Soon after he said that a swift kick sent him flying into the koi pond. The cloaked figure watched as a panda now stood in the pond. He laughed a bit than looked at Ranma and said, "So you two fell into a spring at Jusenkyo. Oh I can tell this is gonna be fun."

Kasumi offered him a hot bath and some tea and he kindly obliged and walked in being lead by Kasumi to the bathroom. The entire household sat around the table waiting as their new guest took his bath.

(scene transition)

The figure sat in the tub thinking, '_This is perfect. The rain lasts for one month. I have until the end of this November month to complete what those meddling parents started._'


	2. Chapter 2

The figure walked out of the bathroom drying his hair. He walked into the family room seeing them glaring at him as he stood in the doorway. He laughed a bit nervously and said, "I guess I have some explaining to do. Don't I?"

Soun sat with his arms crossed, "Yes you do now start off with your name sir."

He smiled and said, "Well my name is something that is not permanent but my given name at my birth is Andreas Draco."

Suddenly there was a loud crash and Happosai came bursting through a wall yelling, "Andreas who ever thought I would see you again."

Andreas' demeanor changed the minute he laid eyes on the little gnome like man. He walked over to him and lifted his hand in a fist then slamming it down onto Happosai's head sending him through the floor. He looked down at him and said, "Well isn't it the annoyance Happosai. When were you set free from your prison?"

Ranma walked over next to Andreas and asked, "So what did the old freak do to you?"

Andreas lifted him from the hole in the floor and started to explain, "Well to start off believe it or not my mother and this little cretin were once engaged to marry. To my dismay my mother was deeply in love with him. She thought his feelings were the same for her. Then on the wedding day this little creature ran off not only with my mother's underwear but also my family treasure that has the ability to lift the curse placed upon me when he stole it."

Happosai crossed his arms still being held by the back of his shirt, "Ahhh yes your mother's bras and panties were some of the best. So silky, so soft."

This just moved to infuriate Andreas even more and he threw the little lecher out into the rain. Happosai stood up quickly and started yelling, "You ungrateful boy. I was going to honor you as to become your step father and this is what you show me."

Andreas' eye twitched a bit when he heard him say this and he began speaking, "Honor? HONOR! You call seducing my mother into falling for you during her mourning for my dead father then leaving her for dead at the alter all because she had good underwear honor and on top of that you cursed me so that I could only come down to this earth during a full month of rain when you stole our treasure," Andreas disappeared and reappeared outside and yelled, "Hand over the Dragon's Tooth now or feel the wrath of the Ryujinn of Martial Arts!"

Soun's and Genma's mouths both dropped in unison when Andreas said that. Akane and Ranma both looked at each other and said in unison, "Dragon God of Martial Arts?"

Genma began to speak, "Yes the legendary Dragon God of Martial Arts is considered one of the best if not the best martial artist in the world."

Soun continued, "Yes and he was said to have skills that go far beyond his age and that he fights like someone more like the master's age."

Ranma looked over at him standing in the rain smiling thinking, '_Oh finally a new challenge. I was getting tired of the same old fights_'

Akane looked at Ranma and saw his grin and she knew what he was thinking. She sighed and looked to watch Happosai fight Andreas.

Happosai pulled out one of his trademark Happo Fire Burst bombs but the rain doused the fuse before he could throw it. Happosai then decided to go for a head on attack. Like lightning Happosai charged at Andreas ready to send him flying. Andreas stood the watching the little man running at him and without seeming to move landed three critical hits on Happosai knocking him out cold on to the wet ground. Andreas searched his clothing for the treasure he mentioned before. It took a while to go through the seemingly endless amount of pockets before realizing that the Dragon's Tooth was not on his person.

Andreas dropped his head and left Happosai in the rain and walked into the Tendo residence and said, "I am sorry for this, but may I stay with you for one month and that is all I ask. It's all the time I have on this world until the rain stops at the end of this month."

Soun nodded and said, "Yes it is fine you may stay with us."


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma lay in his room staring up at the ceiling just breathing with thoughts of not only the new possible challenger in the same house as him, but also mixed thoughts about Akane. He calmly lay in the darkness as his memories drifted back to the day of the failed wedding and he softly said one word, "Cute." and closed his eyes to sleep.

Andreas lay in the room given to him and rubbed his chin thinking deeply, '_Ok now the plan begins. I have watched those two fight and yell at each other for too long. So many different people wanting so many different out comes for Akane and Ranma. Now that I am here those two will get the ending that is written in the stars._'

He smiled and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep thinking about his plans.

-The Next Morning-

"Ranma get out you pervert." Akane screamed because Ranma walked in on her in the bath tub and she kicked him sending him into the hallway.

Andreas was walking past and he looked down at the dazed Ranma and said, "You know you should knock or at least ask if anyone is in before you head into the bathroom."

"Shut up." Ranma said as he rubbed his head grabbing his clothes getting dressed and walked down stairs.

Andreas laughed and said loud enough so Akane would hear, "You know Akane hitting him isn't always the answer you know."

Akane heard this and waited for him to walk away before answering back, "Yea I know."

Andreas headed down stairs and saw Ranma and his father already starting to fight over whose food it is.

"Ranma you know you should help your aging father by giving me your pickle." Genma snapped has he lunged his chopsticks at the pickle Ranma had in his.

Ranma put his foot on to his father's face stopping him dead in his tracks saying in his usual sarcastic tone, "You know pops I am a growing boy you don't want me to starve to death before I take over the school."

Andreas laughed as he heard Kasumi's beautiful voice say, "Why don't you come sit down and have some breakfast. There is a spot next to Nabiki."

Nabiki looked at her older sister and was about to say something in opposition but decided against it. Andreas smiled and said, "Why thank you Kasumi, but I do believe Nabiki has some say in it as well."

Nabiki shrugged and said, "I don't care."

Andreas smiled and sat down next to her as she shuffled over. He grabbed the bowl from Kasumi and started to eat the rice. Soun placed his bowl down and asked, "So Mr. Draco why is it only on rainy days like that you can only come down onto the earth."

He stopped eating and looked at him and answered, "Please call me Andreas. The reason behind that is because of the curse of the Dragon's Tooth. Since it was stolen by your master," he shoots a death glare at the old man, "I am cursed to live amongst the clouds. You see I was suppose to wear the tooth on my 16th birthday but he stole it the day before that so not only did he leave my mother at the alter he doomed me to live like this for all eternity or until I can find the Dragon's Tooth."

"How old are you now if you do not mind me asking" Genma asked

Andreas looked at the table and sighed and said, "I honestly do not know. The other part of the curse is for me to be sent to a different time period. So let's just say I am 18 years old."

Akane came down and said, "Ranma we are going to be late for school."

"Yea yea yea." Ranma stood up and grabbed his stuff and an Umbrella and ran after Akane.

Andreas smiled and thought, '_Good now the plan can start_'


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma and Akane ran side by side to school as the rain continued to pour down as it was yesterday. Ranma started to speak to Akane, "So you think what that Andreas guy said was true about him being cursed?"

Akane answered, "I don't know his anger seemed genuine towards Happosai."

Ranma smirked and said, "Well I guess you would have to be the foremost anger expert."

Akane snapped a quick death glare at him and went to punch him in the face. Ranma dodged and started to run ahead. Akane gave persuit after the pig-tailed boy. Ranma ran into the shool courtyard and saw Kuno standing in front of him with a serious look on his face. Ranma stopped and a few seconds later Akane's fist came crashing down on the back of his head. Ranma turned infuriated at Akane and yelled, "What the hell was that for!"

"For the stupid remark you made towards me back there!" She yelled back

Kuno lifted his wooden sword and pointed at Ranma and said, "Even though I have now graduated from this wretched school my goal still remains the same. To rid your evil grasp over Akane Tendo and the Pig-tailed girl!

Ranma hit his forehead and sighed and watched as Kuno came running at him yelling. He jumped up and landed a foot on Kuno's face and headed towards the school. Akane soon followed and Kuno stood there with the usual foot mark on his face and muttered, "Curse you Saotome"

Ranma and Akane reached their class and sat down in their usual spots. They sat waiting for class to start as they talked amongst their friends. The door opened and Akane and Ranma watched as the child Miss Hinako walked into the classroom. She looked around and smiled and said, "Hello class today we have a special guest. He is a legendary martial artist, Andreas Draco."

Ranma and Akane were shocked as Andreas walked into the classroom and said, "Hello class I am here to talk about some Japanese history and show you some ancient artifacts."

The class was all excited at seeing some ancient swords and junk. He laughed and began to talk to the class all about ancient battle styles. He noticed that this peaked both Akane's and Ranma's interest. He smiled at this fact and continued to explain all about his ancestors and how they helped win many wars and battles.

When he finished he said, "Now I am going to show some ancient weapons used in the feudal era."

He then walked out of the class room leaving them all a buzz over what he was going to bring in. Andreas smiled as he stood outside the door and thought, '_Wow maybe this won't be so hard afterall._'

He shook his head and grabbed a cart and wheeled it into the room and said, "Well here it is the swords and weapons I promised to show you. Now you can come up to the cart but be careful these items are very fragile."

He removed the cover of the cart and the class swarmed it checking out every available item. At the end of class the entire room emptied and Andreas stopped Akane and Ranma and said, "Well I saw today you two had some fun."

Ranma replied, "Yea I always like things that deal with martial arts."

Akane nodded her head and said, "Yea and some of those designs were very interesting."

Andreas smiled and said, "So why don't you two go out tomorrow? I have a pair of tickets for you two to movie tomorrow."

Ranma's and Akane's attitudes suddenly became apprehensive and Ranma yelled, "Why would I wanna go out with an uncute tomboy like her?"

Akane glared at him and said, "And why would I want to go with a pervert like you?"

Andreas smiled and just placed each ticket in their hands and said, "Oh you can't hide anything from me you two," he turns and walks towards the door, "I know you two will make the right decision."

He then walked out and down the hallway leaving them in awkward silence with them just holding the tickets blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a cool Sunday morning and Ranma was training in the dojo thinking about the tickets that Andreas handed him and Akane. He stopped for a while and walked to the door and leaned against the frame and said, "I wonder if Akane is thinking about the tickets."

He wiped his forehead and wrapped a towel around the back of his neck and walked out of the dojo and towards the family room and sat down on the porch and wiped his face a bit.

Akane was lying in her bed holding the ticket up and looking at it wondering, '_I wonder if I should ask him if he wanted to go to that show?_'

She sat up and had a determined look on her face and she said, "Yes he should. He shouldn't let Andreas' gift go to waste."

After she said this, the expression on her face changed from determination to on of solace. A sigh escaped her mouth and she though to herself, '_Although that isn't the real reason why I want to go with him._"

Andreas was meditating outside while standing upon the tip of a tree. He smiled as he heard Akane say what she said. He jumped down and landed on the fence and watched what transpires in the Tendo Household between his two targets. He heard in distance something he thought he never hear. He looked to see what seemed to be a bike flying in the air. He watched closer until all of a sudden his face met with the bikes tires knocking him off the fence.  
"What was that?" The purple hair girl looked around and saw Ranma and she got all excited and jumped at him screaming, "Ranma!"

Ranma looked up just in time to see the purple haired Chinese girl glomp on to him. He was shocked and said, "Sha…Shampoo what are you doing here?"

"You take Shampoo out on date today. Its beautiful Sunday and Shampoo have some tickets to great show." Shampoo pulled out the same pair of tickets Andreas gave him.

Andreas stood up rubbing his head and mumbled, "Damn I forgot about her…"

"Ranma honey!" Another familiar voice rang in the background.

"Mwahahahahahahahaha Ranma darling!" Another voice rang after the first one.

Andreas slapped his forehead as he watched both Ukyo and Kodachi landed down in front of him. "Ranma what are you doing with Shampoo." Ukyo snapped seemingly holding a pair of tickets.

Shampoo stood up holding up the tickets and said, "Ranma take Shampoo out on date to a wonderful show."

Ukyo and Kodachi held up their tickets at the sight of her's. They all shot death glares at eachother. As this was going on a infuriated battle aura was felt behind Ranma. Ranma turned and saw a furious Akane holding a death grip on her trusty mallet and lifted it ready to smash Ranma into the ground. Andreas ran and caught the Mallet before it could hit its mark and said, "Wait wait the show doesn't start until later on today. I have and idea why don't we have a friendly competition."

Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, and Akane (reluctantly) agreed to this. Andreas stood up and sighed just to meet an angered punch from Ranma. Ranma snapped, "Who said that you could make a competition with me as the prize!"

Andreas looked at him and calmly replied, "Oh so you wanted to be driven into the ground."

Ranma shut his mouth and sat down. Andreas nodded and said, "Ok now the competition happens at two pm today and what the competition actually is will be told to you at the time of the competition. Oh and it will be held at the school Gymnasium."

Andreas walked away leaving the four girls glaring at each other with their battle auras mixing and growing. Shampoo and the others left and Akane stomped off to her room leaving a shocked and confused Ranma.

Andreas sat in the room given to him saying to himself, "Ok now I have to make sure Akane wins. Now what type of challenge would she excel at?"


	6. Chapter 6

Andreas stood between the four girls who were staring at each other with their angered looks in their eyes. Behind him was Ranma tied up and surprisingly not complaining just watching as everything goes on.

Flashback

Andreas is holding a mallet and looking at Ranma and saying, "Now here is the competition Ranma," Leans in and whispers something in his ear, "Ok?"

Ranma shook his head and said, "No I am not going to be involved in it."

"Oh come on now I know you want to go to the show with Akane and this is the only competition I know she will excel at." Andreas explained.

Ranma reluctantly agreed and Andreas began to tie him up.

End Flashback

"Ok here is the competition. It is rather simple. So who ever hits Ranma with this mallet the farthest will go on the date to the show tonight with Ranma. Oh and to those who lose this competition must find someone else to go to the show with and must not interfere with the date and if they do they will answer to me," Andreas turns and places the mallet down and walked to the side, "Now the first up is Kodachi Kuno."

Kodachi walked up to the mallet and looked at Ranma, "I Kodachi the Black Rose shall not strike my darling Ranma because I am a good future wife and I shall not hurt my dear Ranma."

Andreas shrugged and said, "Oh ok then you are disqualified."

Kodachi whipped her hair and walked away annoyed and Shampoo walked over to the mallet and said, "It Shampoo turn."

She picked the mallet up and reared back and swung as hard as she could amd nailed Ranma. Ranma flew and landed in a near by fountain. Ranma ran over and placed a flag on where he landed and he picked him up and placed his now female body to the starting spot and poured some hot water on him changing him back. Ukyo pushed her way to Ranma and said, "Ok it's my turn."

She lifted the mallet and hit Ranma almost twice as far as Shampoo did. Andreas ran after him as he cleared the park landing in the road. Andreas picked him up and marked the spot and carried Ranma back to the starting spot.

"Ok well it's time for the final contestant Akane Saotome." Andreas looked over and backed away as Akane walked up.

Akane gripped the mallet as if it was Ranma's neck when he said something stupid to her. She swung the mallet and hit him sending him towards the buildings clearing them easily. Andreas ran after him and watched as Ranma landed amidst the market.

Andreas stood in shock and said, "Well I guess I picked the right competition for Akane," he walked over and picked up Ranma and brushed him off and said, "Well Ranma you are going on a date with Akane how does that make you feel?"

Ranma wobbled and said, "I guess I am ok."

Andreas smiled and said, "Well here are the tickets why don't you give one to Akane."

Ranma took the ticket and wobbled down the street mumbling incoherently. Andreas ran up to him and added, "Oh and do not say anything you may regret."

Ranma shook his head and cam back to reality and said, "Where the hell am I?"

Andreas looked at him and said, "Oh Akane won the competition so you are going on the date with her."

Ranma blushed and said, "Oh ok that's good."

"Ranma just remember do not say anything that you have in the past to her ok?" Andreas said.

Ranma nodded and walked away and stopped at a flower shop to buy some of Akane's favorite flowers. Andreas smiled and watched him walk down towards his house and thought, '_Well I finally got those two heading down the right path._'

Later that night Ranma was waiting for Akane wearing a black sleeveless Chinese shirt with pants the same color. Soun was crying while he was waiting and placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "There you go son show my Akane a good time."

Genma walked up to him and said, "Yes Ranma my boy you are going down the right path of becoming a man."

Ranma stood there with an annoyed look on his face as this all conspired. He looked up as he heard Akane coming down. Ranma caught himself gazing in bewilderment as she walked down. She was wearing a long deep blue skirt with a light blue blouse with a hat the same color as the blouse. She walked down the stairs slowly and Ranma mumbled something to himself, "Wow how cute."


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma and Akane exited the house with Soun's face covered in tears of happiness as he watched them walking down the front walk way. Genma stood with a big grin on his face gloating about how they will soon be married. Ranma and Akane were both blushing but not as much as they usually do as they walked. Andreas walked from the side and stopped them and said, "Here turn this way let me see you."

Ranma and Akane turned and looked at him still blushing and Andreas smiled and walked up to them. He placed his hands on their heads and said, "Well it's the beginning of something that I know is right and I know will make you two happy. Trust me so stop blushing."

Ranma and Akane slowly stopped feeling so embarrassed and they lifted their heads up and smiled. Andreas smiled and said, "Now go have fun tonight."

As they turned a shadow fell from the trees and stood behind Andreas and said in a calm cold voice, "Well well I see your ways have not changed and you have used your influence on these two now."

Andreas stood in fear as he heard this voice. Everyone turned and looked at him and they saw a cape flowing where there was no wind. He had what looked like a long sword at his side the rest of his body was covered in shadow. Andreas turned and looked at him and said, "Why are you here you bastard!"

A soft maniacal laughter echoed from his lips and he said, "Why not I always go where the clan members go my brother."

"You are not my brother you were banned from the clan and never to make any contact with and current clan members." Andreas said as he jumped away.

He walked up as Akane and Ranma and the rest watched him as he began to speak, "Well I guess you are right but I got reinstated after what happened to you and I am here to get the Dragon's Tooth the same one your family stole from mine."

Andreas watched him and said, "Two things that was given to my mother and it is not here I was just here to get these together like it was intended."

The figure laughed loudly as he walked into the light. He was revealed to be a well built man with a blood red patch over his right eye. His clothing was like Andreas' but his was black and red. His sword extended at least six feet in length. Andreas backed away as he got closer and the figure said, "What is wrong you afraid?"

Andreas shook his head and said, "Why not present your name before we fight?"

He looked at everyone and then smiled and jumped up clearing several houses. Andreas watched as he went away. Everyone stood watching Andreas and Ranma walked up to Andreas and yelled, "Who was that guy and what do you mean by getting me and Akane together?"

Andreas looked at him and smiled and said, "Well I didn't do anything but speed up what was inevitable. His name shall be revealed to you soon enough but now you have a date."

Ranma looked at Akane and took her hand in his and they walked out and down the street.


	8. Chapter 8

(Just for the sake of not being caught for infringement) I do not own the rights for the song that I posted in this chapter it belongs to Guns N' Roses

While Ranma and Akane were out on their date Andreas was quietly contemplating in his room about when that figure appeared last night. He laid down on to the futon and said to himself, "Why is he here the Dragon's Tooth can not be the only reason why he came all this way there has to be an alternative motive."

Akane and Ranma reached the address on the ticket and walked in to see several people moving around and sitting down. Ranma showed his ticket to the usher and then was shown the way to the VIP box. They entered the room and looked around at the room. There was food laid out on a table with candles lit in the center. A large screen TV showed them the stage they saw when they entered and they noticed what it said across the top of the stage, "One Time Only the American band Guns N' Roses Plays here in Nerima."

The idea of watching a foreign band play peaked the interests of both Ranma and Akane. They walked over to the table and Ranma pulled out Akane's chair and she smiled and sat down and Ranma pushed her in. Ranma then sat down and lifted the cover off his food and Akane did the same. They slowly began to eat trying to keep from making eye contact. They began to hear loud cheers as they watched the band begin to take their places. One walked up and started to yell to the crowd, "Hello Everybody as you all may know my name is Axl Rose. So I must ask you. Are you ready to rock?"

The crowd screamed and he smiled and they started to play. Akane and Ranma were amazed when they heard Axl Rose begin to sing. They soon began to eat again but this time their eyes met and they stared at each other for a few minutes. After they finished they got up and sat down next to each other and watched them play.

After several hours and several songs the band was ready for their final song. A piano could be heard coming from the stage. Axl began to sing again but this one seemed to be a slow song.

When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same

'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain

We've been through this auch a long long time  
Just tryin' to kill the pain

But lovers always come and lovers always go  
An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
Walking away

If we could take the time  
to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine  
So if you want to love me   
then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain

Do you need some time...on your own  
Do you need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...  
on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone

I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you

Sometimes I need some time... on my own  
Sometimes I need some time... all alone   
Everybody needs some time... on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone

And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever   
Even cold November rain

Don't ya think that you need somebody  
Don't ya think that you need someone   
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one  
You're not the only one

After the song Akane and Ranma looked at each other and smiled. They stood up and Ranma held his hand out and Akane placed her hand in his and pulled close to him. Ranma surprisingly was not embarrassed and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before they began to leave the stadium. Akane blushed after he kissed her cheek and followed him closely.

They reached home and silently entered so is not to wake anyone up. Ranma walked Akane to her room and they hugged as she slowly let go and entered her room. Ranma smiled real big and jumped up and walked down to his room. When he got their Ranma didn't even notice his father as he began to remove his clothes. He laid down on the futon and smiled again as he closed his eyes slowly.

Akane sat brushing her hair humming the song they last heard before they came home thinking about how her and Ranma were finally together willingly. She then laid down in her bed and slowly went to sleep dreaming about her Ranma.


	9. Chapter 9

Andreas woke up and noticed something in his hand. He looked inside and a paper with a dragon's eye drawn upon it. He sat there stunned and noticed that Ranma's name was written above the eye. Andreas slowly placed his hand on his forehead and said, "Oh no Ranma is in trouble, but why has he decided to challenge Ranma and not me?"

He stood up and walked downstairs and saw everyone eating at the table. Soun looked up at Andreas and asked, "So Andreas who has that man last night?"

Andreas sat down besides Nabiki. When he did she looked at him with an impressed look. Andreas began to explain, "Well his name is Foron and he is a member of the clan of which I come from. He was once exiled but since I left because of my curse he was able to reenter the clan."

Akane looked at him and asked, "But why would they let him back in if he was exiled?"

"Well you see if one person is exiled and then another leaves after him on different terms the previously exiled can be reinstated," Andreas sighed and continued, "Foron was the son of the high priest and atleast ten years older than I am. He was trained in the Ryuujinn fighting style as I was but he mastered a forbidden weapon. That was the sword you saw him wearing its called the Dragon's Spine."

"Ahhhhh I see the dragon spine has found an owner." Cologne said as she and Shampoo

Andreas turned to see her and Shampoo heading in. Shampoo ran over to Ranma and plopped herself on to him and wrap her arms around him saying, "Ranma Shampoo here."

Andreas laughed as Akane started yelling at Shampoo to get off as he continued, "Yes the Dragon's Spine has a master but I wish its master was one of honesty and honor."

Kasumi asked, "So why is this weapon so great."

Andreas looked to the ceiling and started to speak, "Well all of the weapons we make are name for the part of the dragon it is made from," pulls out his bo staff weapon, "Mine is called the Dragon's Claw it is the heirloom of my family and was the weapon of choice of our leader back during ancient times. Now to answer your question Kasumi the Dragon spine was made from the spine of a dragon and was forbidden in the first place since you would have to kill the dragon to get the spine. It provides the wielder with eternal life and regenerative capabilities. So it is near impossible to defeat him. There is only one way and that is to separate him from the sword."

Everyone stared at him and Akane saw the paper in Andreas' hand and said, "Hey what's that in your hand Andreas?"

Andreas sighed and handed it to Ranma. Ranma looked at it and asked, "What is this and why is my name on it?"

"In my clan that is a letter of challenge but it is nothing like you have had before this letter says more than what it shows," grabs the paper and says, "This challenge is a fight to the death and only one person is to leave no matter how beaten the other is."

Everyone gasped when they heard this and Genma stood with his fist clenched saying, "Then I shall train Ranma harder than I ever have."

"No any training you gave him would nor make any difference he is trained in the highest form of martial arts in the Ryuujinn clan. I will have to train Ranma. The fight is next week we have only seven days to teach you my fighting style." Andreas stood up and walked to the door, "Prepare we leave tonight and Akane you come with us we will need some one to cook."

Ranma made a scared look when he heard that as Akane smiled and left to get some ingredients. Ranma also left and went to get his stuff ready.


	10. Chapter 10

Ranma, Akane and Andreas were walking up a steep mountain with Ranma grumbling to himself about how Akane was the only source of food for a week. Andreas stopped and turned and said, "Now Ranma this is not just training for you but Akane as well. I will be teaching her how to cook as you train to fight Foron."

Akane looked up at Andreas and smiled and bowed thanking him, "Thank you. Thank you."

Ranma put his arms behind his head and said, "Don't know how good it will do her."

After he said that a frying pan nailed Ranma in the face nearly knocking him out cold standing up. As the pan was pulled away a round red mark was left. Andreas shuttered as he heard the frying pan shot. Ranma slowly fell to the ground and Andreas went over and picked him up on his shoulder and continued walking up the mountain followed by Akane.

As they walked Andreas began to speak, "You know Akane no matter how much you are in love with Ranma you should never lose that independence of yours. It's what sets you apart from other girls and it's what Ranma likes the most about you."

Akane blushed and asked, "So why did that guy want challenge Ranma and not you since it seems you two have a score to settle?"

Andreas answered, "That is the reason he challenged Ranma he knows that he can somehow draw me into protect Ranma and end up getting killed myself or atleast injured."

"Then why don't you just fight him and leave Ranma out of this!" Akane yelled as she ran in front of him.

Andreas stopped and watched as a tear rolled down her cheek and looked to the ground and said, "I wish I could but even if I could get Ranma out of this challenge there is no guarantee that I would be able to beat him and after that he would go after Ranma anyway. So I must train him so that he could at least fight him if I should die when I interfere. So I am sorry but Ranma must fight."

Akane stood there silent as tears welled up under her eyes. Andreas walked up and placed his hand on top of her head and said, "Please do not cry I will not allow Ranma to die."

Akane nodded and began to walk again up the mountain. Many times Andreas thought to himself about how his meddling dragged them into this. The rest of the journey up the mountain side was silent. Akane occasionally looked back at Ranma and Andreas but kept walking without saying a word.

It was several hours before Andreas finally found a good spot to set up camp. Akane placed her things down and began to set up her tent. Andreas placed Ranma against a tree and set up his tent. Ranma shook his head and stood up asking, "Where are we?"

"We are at the camp site and we start your training once we get something into our stomachs." Andreas answered as he began to try starting a fire.  
Ranma froze when he heard those words and saw Akane beginning to take out some ingredients she packed away. Ranma went to speak but then just held his insult back and for the first time in a long time he did not insult his fiancé's cooking. Andreas saw this and began to stoke the growing flame a bit then allowing it to die down a bit. He walked over to Akane and sat down and began to look over the things she brought. Akane watched as Andreas looked at everything and began to separate them into groups. He looked up at her and said, "Ok I put these into categories based on what works best with which and I took the liberty of clearly labeling everything so that there is no mix up."

Akane blushed as he got up and placed a few more sticks and twigs on the fire. Ranma looked around and noticed there were only two tents. He looked at Andreas and asked, "Hey where the hell is my tent? You said you brought enough for everyone!"

Akane looked and noticed what he was talking about and said, "Yea where is the third tent?"

Andreas looked into the fire and said, "There is no third tent. A third tent would have taken room away for the amount of food we needed. So Akane I will have to trust you and Ranma to share a tent."

Bothe Akane's and Ranma's face turned bright deep red and without thinking Ranma said, "What are you crazy me share a tent with that Uncute tomboy? I would rather sleep on a bed on nails."

A pot flew at Ranma and he dodged it and saw an infuriated Akane glaring at him. Ranma started stuttering nervously as he saw this slowly backing away as she walked towards him with pan in hand. Andreas ignored this as he began to unpack the food ingredients he had. Akane saw this and her attention changed to what Andreas was doing. He began to cut the vegetables. He turned to Ranma and tossed him a pair of buckets and pointed down the hill saying, "Down that way about five-hundred feet is a small mountain creek fill those up with water and come back up the hill without spilling a single drop. This will train you on your balance."

Ranma picked the buckets up and walked down the mountain. Akane watched as he walked down and then asked, "Wait does his training go along with mine?"

"Yup it does you are a smart one. This week is not only training for him to beat Foron or for you to learn how to cook but it is also so is both of you learn to rely and trust one another. So his bringing the water up without spilling any will allow you to learn your first lesson in cooking." Andreas answered smiling as he continued cutting the vegetables.

Akane then turned to watch for Ranma to come up the hill. Andreas smiled and continued his work on the vegetables.


	11. Chapter 11

Akane sat across the fire and watched Andreas intently with her hands clenching her pants. Andreas smiled and said, "Ok now since Ranma has been very productive on his first day I can now start teaching you how to become the best cook you can."

Akane nodded and said, "I am ready."

Andreas smiled and began to explain, "Well to begin with first properly label or at least read the labels already on the ingredients," he said picking up a bottle of vinegar in one hand and a bottle of white wine in the other, "Now I heard that you like to add white wine to most of the things you cook which is good but not always necessary."

Akane blushed a bit as she heard this. Ranma was in the middle of doing his basic training with a few additions by Andreas. He now had to avoid several items that were swinging at him as he punched the tree.

Andreas next began to explain, "Now Akane I want you to always remember that cooking is an art within itself. You must find new and unique ways to blend flavors and bring out the full potential of every ingredient but you will not be able to do this until you master the basics of cooking such as boiling water and other beginner areas."

Akane looked at him and replied, "I already learned how to boil water. Ranma's mom taught me using this."

She pulled out her mother's journal and handed it to Andreas. Andreas opened it and looked over it and then said, "Well this is great but with me you need to forget everything you know about cooking."

Akane nodded and kept a stern face as she glanced over at Ranma. Andreas then handed the journal back to her. Andreas then pulled some tools out of his pack and placed them down in front of Akane. She looked down at them and asked, "Why did you place them here?"

Andreas smiled and answered, "Well before you can cut anything with a knife and before you can even boil water you must learn all about the tools of the trade and what individual tool is used for and how it will help you in your quest to learn how to cook. Now what I want you to do is point at one your most familiar with and hand it to me."

She looked over them closely then picked up a large knife and handed it to him. Andreas took the knife and threw it so the point was buried in a tree. Akane looked shocked and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"As I told you before you will forget everything you know about cooking. I wanted to remove all familiarity from your teaching," Andreas said as he then lifted a large ladle and asked her, "Now what is the name of this?"

She thought for a second and then answered, "A Ladle."

"Good now answer me what are the possible uses for this?" Andreas said as he held it up.

Akane thought back to her sister and tried remembering back to what she used it for and said, "It can be used to serve food and can be used to check the taste of the food."

Andreas smiled and nodded and then picked up another item and then another until he was finished with all of them. He smiled since she had gotten them all correct and said, "Good you know your cooking tools and that's a good start to cooking. Now we are done training for tonight."

He waved Ranma over who looked and just as he did a swinging log came and slammed into the side of his head sending him sliding over by Akane. Andreas shook his head and crossed his arms as Ranma sat up. Ranma rubbed his cheek and saw Andreas' disapproving look and yelled, "Hey I was distracted! You were the idiot who called me over while I was training."

Andreas looked at him and said sternly, "No you are the idiot who let your self get distracted while you knew you were training. Foron will not let such an amateur mistake get past him. You must keep your eyes on him and your senses sharp while fighting him or you my pupil will end up like that tree."

Andreas pointed at a tree and they looked at a very healthy tree wondering what he was talking about. Ranma turned back and saw Andreas in a position ready to kill him with his bo staff ready to crack him in the neck. Ranma stood absolutely still and Andreas came out of the position and said, "That's what I mean. You thought I was going for the tree when in fact you were the target. Don't you ever dare to look away from your opponent if you do he will sever your head from your shoulders."

Akane sat in shock as Andreas handed them both a bowl and said, "Here eat there is stew in the pot and until Akane learns to cook this is all we will eat."

Andreas took some of the stew into his bowl and began to eat as did Ranma and Akane. When they were finished Andreas went to his tent and said, "Ok let's get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Akane and Ranma watched as he stepped into his tent and then they both looked at the two person tent they had to share and blushed. The need to sleep soon overcame them and they both slipped into the tent and lay down with their backs to each other and hearts beating like crazy. It was a while before they both finally went to sleep.

(Scene transition)

Foron stood at the top of the largest tree in the forest watching the transpiring events and smiled. He laughed and said, "So my little brother you have decided to take him in to train so he can fight me. No matter Ranma's heart will be mine and I will become the greatest power of all time."

Loud manaical laughter echoed from his mouth and he began jumping from tree to tree with a sick twisted smile across his face.

(Scene Transition)

Andreas lay in his tent fully hearing everything that Foron had said and thought to himself _So Foron it is his heart that you want Well I will not allow you to take it._


	12. Chapter 12

Days came and went and Ranma's training got harder and harder each day. They went from swimming up river to swimming up river while dodging logs with boulders strapped to his legs. All in all on the sixth day all the training left Ranma tired yet stronger. His physique looked much more toned than it had before and his speed was increased dramatically. Ranma was getting full of himself and started saying that Andreas couldn't even keep up with him He eventually was proven wrong when Andreas knocked him on the head as he was running as fast as his legs could carry him. Andreas dragged him back to camp and saw Akane cooking something and when he sniffed Andreas' mouth began to water.

Ranma immediately perked up at the smell of food and began walking over to where Akane was cooking. She smiled as Ranma gladly began to eat her cooking but before he could take one bite Andreas grabbed his ear and said, "Hey there your training is not done yet today is the final day of training and food is not a part of it. You my friend will learn to use the graduated form of Battle Aura known as Spirit Energy."

Ranma put the bowl down and said, "Hey why the hell can't I eat. I would need it to keep my strength up."

"Nope this training will help you let go of your physical self and reduce your necessity of material things like food. Although that doesn't mean you cannot enjoy the wonderful cooking of your fiancé." Andreas said as he smiled.

Ranma crossed his arms angrily and replied, "Fine what do I need to do?"

Andreas broke a branch from a tree and handed it to Ranma and said, "Here when you can cut down a tree with this twig you will have learned to use Spirit Energy."

Ranma looked at the flimsy twig and said, "Yea right this twig couldn't cut a piece of paper."

Andreas turned and quickly hit him on the head and yelled, "Why not let me finish! Jease," he sighed and continued, "Spirit Energy can turn anything into a deadly weapon when properly channeled and that goes for the twig as well."

Ranma began scratching his back as he listened and Akane seemed very intrigued at the sound of that. Andreas continued, "Now what I want you to do is go to that tree by the river and I want you to close your eyes and try finding the Spirit Energy of that twig and tree and try focusing on the twig becoming hard enough to slice the tree."

Ranma sighed and said, "Is that all?"

Andreas picked him up and carried him to the tree and set him down and grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it over him turning him into a girl and said, "There now get going."

Ranma moved into a meditative state and Andreas walked back over to Akane and sat down. Akane looked at Andreas and said, "Ummm… Andreas I have a question."

Andreas looked at her and said, "Yea?"

Akane continued and asked, "You said that you can only stay on the ground as long as it is raining and I know its still raining back home but it isn't here."

"Well Akane the rules state in the curse that if it is still raining in the place I started that I have ten days outside of the rainy area before I have to return." Andreas said as he began to eat.

Akane nodded and began to eat as well.

(Scene Transition)

Ranma sat there concentrating on the twig as the hours flew by without his knowing. It became late and Andreas and Akane went to sleep. He tried focusing on the twig but saw nothing. Another hour passed by and the vision of Akane entered his mind and he began to calm down he smiled as he thought of his old renewed feelings for the martial arts girl. With this it gave him new life and soon he began to see a green light begin to fill his field of vision.

It took the shape of the twig in his hand and then he looked up and saw the tree glowing bright green as well. Everything around him was glowing in an array of separate colors. He then refocused on the twig and the loose particles of the light began to come together. When they were all together he swung it at the tree and felt no resistance as the twig passed through.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the tree lying down on the ground and he looked at the twig seeing that it was rather heavy. A grin spread across his face and he began cheering waking up Andreas and Akane. They both stepped from their tents and looked over and saw that the tree was lying down across the river. Akane smiled and ran over to Ranma hugging him while congratulating him.

Andreas smiled and watched them while saying to himself, "Well Ranma you mastered something that took me a week to do I guess Akane helped you after all."

Silently he slipped back into the tent to leave those two alone. Akane and Ranma stood there in each other's arms and they kissed softly ad went slowly back into their tent.

The next morning Andreas woke up early and woke up Akane and Ranma. They woke up easily and both were ready. Without words they packed away everything and began the trek back home. Ranma's confidence exploded and began to think about his victory over Foron.


	13. Chapter 13

"Now Ranma before you get home you must know something about Foron. There is only one way to truly defeat him." Andreas stopped Ranma and looked at him, "The key to beat him is the one thing that gives him the strength to fight and that's his sword. The Dragon Spine is the thing keeping him alive if you can remove it from his possession his true age will catch up with him killing him on the spot."

Ranma stood there watching him silently and took a deep breath and then said confidently, "Sure I got it don't you worry."

Andreas hit him on the head and said, "Two things Ranma: One don't be so confident before you see the enemy's hand and two I am not even to sure Foron will use his sword so here."

Andreas handed Ranma a dagger and Ranma looked at it and asked, "So what does this do?"

"Ranma that dagger works just as the twig back in the forest worked but this you can actually control it and try cutting the sword from his waist." Andreas said as he held the dagger in Ranma's hand.

Ranma gripped the handle tightly and nodded and said, "Ok I am ready!"

Andreas smiled and nodded in agreement and began walking again with Ranma and they caught up with a waiting Akane. She got next to Ranma and asked, "So Ranma what you two talk about?"

Ranma looked over at her and said, "Oh he just gave me the key to defeating that Foron bastard."

She smiled and nodded and they walked the rest of the way home silently. Akane's house came into view and Andreas stopped and looked around. Ranma and Akane noticed this and looked back at him. Akane tilted her head and asked, "Whats wrong?"

Andreas stood silent for a while then replied, "Its quiet not even the birds are singing."

They all looked around and there was suddenly a large explosion off in the distance. Andreas, Ranma, and Akane turned and looked yelling simultaneously, "What the hell was that!"

They started running towards the explosion. Andreas and Ranma began to pull away from Akane and she yelled, "Hey wait up!"

Ranma looked back and yelled, "No Akane! Go check on everyone at the house! I'll handle it from here!"

Akane slowed to a stop and watched him and Andreas run further away towards the explosion. Akane shook her head and turned and ran back to her house. She ran through the front door yelling for everyone when she found a not lying on the table in the main room. She picked it up and began to read:

_Hello if you are reading this Akane, Ranma, or Andreas you must know by now that all your loved ones are in my possession. I guess that makes the one who is reading this a messenger. You know I wanted a little bit of collateral just to make sure that Andreas stays out of mine and Ranma's fight today. Who ever is reading this you tell Andreas and only Andreas that if he has any ideas about interfering in this fight you can have your family back limb by limb._

_Yours sincerely Foron_

Akane dropped the note and ran out of the house as fast as her legs could carry her.

(scene transition)

Ranma and Andreas reached the sight of the explosion and saw Foron standing next to a large crater with police firing at him. He didn't bother dodging the bullets they just passed through him eventually healing. He pointed the sword to the sky and a black cloud began to form and he was about to yell something but Ranma quickly ran up and caught his attention by punching him in kidneys.

Foron squinted a bit as he felt Ranma's fist and he turned around slowly. He smiled when he saw both Ranma and said, "Well I guess you are done with your training I see. Yet it will not do you any good if that one little punch was all you had."

Ranma glared at Foron's smiling face. Ranma readied and yelled, "This all ends now!"

Foron slowly placed the sword back into the hilt and replied, "Well let us see if you can stop me?"

Ranma tensed up and ran at Foron. As Ranma ran at him Foron dodges the punch with ease. He then grabbed Ranma's arm and swiftly kneed him in the gut and then threw him to the ground. Ranma hit the guard hard cracking the ground and he then quickly tipped up before Foron went to stomp him in the stomach. He then turned and lunged at Foron nailing him in the stomach. Foron laughed and punched him in the back of the head. Ranma landed face first in the ground and then looked up.

Foron smiled down at him and said, "It's no use little Ranma you can never hurt me," he turned and looked at Andreas and said, "Why not interfere Andreas I know you want to."

Andreas gripped his rod with white knuckles and glared angrily at Foron until he heard this in the background, "Andreas no do not interfere!"

Foron smiled as Akane ran up to Andreas and whispered something in his ear. Andreas' eyes widened and looked over at Foron furiously. Foron laughed and turned to meet a chestnut fist from Ranma. Ranma pummeled Foron continually pushing him back. Foron took no initiative to block every punch delivered. Akane jumped a bit and squealed with excitement but Andreas watched carefully.

Ranma finally stopped and expected to see a battered and comatose enemy. Foron snickered and looked down kneeling down at him and said, "Oh was that your best attack Ranma?"

Ranma looked up at him and smiled saying, "No this is!"

He swiftly swung the dagger he got from Andreas cutting the leather strap holding the hilt. Foron quickly grabbed the sword and threw Ranma away. He then stood up holding the Dragon's Spine tossing the hilt to the side saying, "So you want me to use this little Ranma? I will grant you your wish."

Foron ran at Ranma enraged and sword glowing in his hand. Ranma tried dodging but got a slash across both his arms. Andreas held himself from interfering knowing what would happen to Akane's and Ranma's family. Andreas muttered to himself, "What is Ranma doing he is not using any of my teachings."

Ranma held his ground and then began to move to the motions of his Hirio Shoten Ha. Foron was too enraged to notice anything as the twister began to surround them. At the right moment Ranma unleashed the largest Hirio Shoten Ha ever conceived. It consumed a full block destroying several buildings. Foron was caught in a twister of his and Ranma's energy. Andreas held Akane so she was sucked into the twister.

Both Ranma and Foron spun for what seemed like hours before it died. Ranma landed hard on the ground and not to far Foron hit the ground. Andreas and Akane ran over to Ranma and stopped at the sound of a voice.

"Don't you dare! This match is not over!" Foron slowly stood up with several bruises covering his body.

Andreas and Akane backed away as Foron started to walk to Ranma's body. Ranma sat up and watched him in amazement. Absentmindedly Foron dropped the Dragon's Spine and collapsed before he could reach Ranma. His body began to dissolve and soon nothing was left but a pile of dust. Ranma fell back breathing heavily.


	14. Chapter 14

Ranma woke up dizzy and in pain he looked at himself and saw that his body was bandaged up. He looked around and stopped on Akane who was sleeping in a chair near him. He smiled and got up and walked over and leaned in to look at her face. Suddenly his father and Soun burst through the door yelling, "Ranma! You are ok!"

Ranma pulled away as fast as he could and stood there as everyone filed in. Akane woke up and stretched and stood up saying, "Morning Ranma you have a nice sleep?"

Ranma smiled as his father wrapped his arms around him crying, "Oh my son I thought I had lost you."

"Pop quit it you are crushing me." Ranma swiftly punched him in the face forcing Genma to let go of him.

He then looked around and asked, "Hey where is Andreas?"

Andreas walked in soon after saying, "Sorry I wasn't here with everyone else," he held up a necklace saying, "Guess what I found. It is my Dragon's Tooth so no more curse."

He then tossed in a battered and bruised Happosai saying, "The little cretin dropped it after he and I fought."

Soun and Genma started to stomp on the unconscious Happosai smiling with glee at the thought of finally getting rid of their master. Happosai quickly recovered and they went back to their usual graveling at his feet. Andreas laughed and then walked up to Akane and Ranma and knelt before them. He took Ranma's hand and Akane's hand and placed one inside the other and said, "You know you two are really perfect for each other you know," he stood up and smiled and said, "Well I am off I have someplace I have to go, but don't worry I shall be back in a year's time so hold off on the wedding."

He then left quickly followed by the whole household, but all they saw was him disappear into the horizon. Akane and Ranma walked to edge of the porch still holding hands and smiled as he leapt from roof to roof. Then something floated down into Nabiki's hand. She saw that it was a jewelary box she opened it and began reading the paper inside:

Dear Nabiki

This is a gift from me to you it is something very dear to me so I want you to take care of it while I am gone. Do not worry when I get back you will hear an explanation.

Sincerely Andreas

Everyone looked at her as she pulled out the Dragon's tooth. She smiled a bit and looked in the direction of which Andreas had left.


End file.
